1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to biological fiber composite dressings, and more particularly, to a biological fiber composite dressing applied to the skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current medical field, a cotton pad or gauze is mostly used as the dressing for the care of a wound. However, such type of dressing has some drawbacks, for example, a poor antibacterial property, a high possibility of a wound infection, easiness for developing wound adhesion, and difficulty to be removed.
Afterwards, the cotton pads and gauzes have been replaced with non-woven dressings, since the non-woven dressings have the characteristics of better absorbency and being capable of providing a moist environment to aid of the wound repair. However, when the liquid or moisture absorbed by the non-woven dressings is gradually reduced, the issue of wound adhesion is likely to arise.
On the other hand, in addition to the basic living requirements, the modern people pay more attention to cosmetic skin care, especially for the facial care. Hence, the beauty industry focuses on the demands of the facial care, and develops a variety of facial mask products. There are a variety of masks, such as a mud paste-type mask, a tear-peel type mask, a sheet-like mask, and so on.
Although the mud paste-type mask contains some ingredients or minerals for skin care, the mask has to be washed off after application. Hence, the ingredients for skin care are hard to be really absorbed by the skin. Further, because the mud paste-type mask contains more minerals, more preservatives must be added to prevent bacteria from growing in the moist mud paste. The tear-peel type mask has main ingredients, such as, polymer gel, water and alcohol, and promotes the blood circulation of the skin by increasing the epidermal temperature. However, since the tear-peel type mask is no peeled off until being dry, it might cause damage to the sensitive skin during the peeling of the mask. In addition, the tear-peel-type mask does not contain any moisturizing ingredients for the dryness of the mask, such that it is not appropriate for the dry skin. The sheet-like mask is a monolayer sheet absorbed with essence with specific functions, and it can be used for a variety of skin cares by adjusting the ingredients. Although the sheet-like mask does not need to be washed off after application, the mask does not have any cleaning effect. The above sheet-like mask is mostly made of a monolayer of non-woven fabric. For a user to apply the non-woven fabric soaked with the essence, a higher concentration of essence is required due to the rapid water evaporation in the non-woven fabric. Consequently, the essence is wasted, while the problem of water evaporation remains unresolved.
Therefore, the beauty industry has developed a biological fiber membrane as a mask. Although the biological fiber membrane has a better moisturizing property, the overall attaching comfort is poor. Besides, the entire sheet of the biological fiber membrane is not easy to expand after absorption with the essence. Thus, there is still a need to develop a novel dressing product.